


019 Under

by rhicola



Series: Bethyl Prompt List [7]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, a condom?, let me know, u need a snack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhicola/pseuds/rhicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another request by tumblr user madhatdee. it was supposed to be fluff, but it turned into soft smut oops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	019 Under

**Author's Note:**

> another request by tumblr user madhatdee. it was supposed to be fluff, but it turned into soft smut oops.

Beth Greene had never been good at sharing a bed. When she and her family went on vacation, it was Maggie who had to suffer the kicking and the blanket-stealing, the snoring and the occasional puddle of drool. And the first time she and Jimmy slept in the same bed, he awoke to the girl mumbling in her sleep.

But this was different. The tangled knot of legs and blankets was warm and comfortable, and she didn’t toss and turn during the night. In fact, it was peaceful. With her arms draped loosely around Daryl Dixon’s torso, Beth slept soundly for the first time in two years.

She was the first to wake, though. Her left arm tingled numbly beneath Daryl’s body, so she stretched her fingers and wiggled her arm out from underneath him. Pausing, she waited to feel the rise and fall of his slumber before looking up at him and finding him still asleep.

“Daaaaryyyylll,” she cooed softly, her fingertip tracing circles through the hairs on his chest. She watched as little bumps appeared on his skin just before he inhaled deeply, stirring awake. He yawned widely and stretched out his legs, his hands grasping the edge of the blanket, which he pulled up and over their heads. Turning over under the blankets, he straddled her hips and pinned her groping hands above her head.

Beth squirmed beneath him, giggling as she tried to escape. “What are you doing?” she breathed, blowing her hair out of her mouth. She pushed against his hands, but found that he was stronger, yet not rough. The tip of his nose nudged her chin to the side and his lips closed around the skin just below her ear.

“Nothin’,” Daryl whispered as he lifted and pressed another kiss closer to her collarbone. As he moved to her chest, he released her hands only to reach between the bed and her back for the latch of her bra.

She used her hands to lift herself off the mattress just long enough for Daryl to peel her bra from her shoulders. “Sure don’t seem like nothing, Mr. Dixon.” A shiver coursed through her, making her chuckle quietly to herself as he continued his teasingly slow line of kisses down her belly. She swallowed back a moan, but grunted with frustration, gripping the sheets in tight, white-knuckled fists.

Just as Daryl’s teeth snarled the band of her underwear, the bedroom door opened. “Daryl, will you…” the voice began, trailing off as its owner took in what was happening. A mound hidden under the wrinkled up blankets and the cup of a discarded bra exposed. “Bad time?” Rick asked already retreating. But before either Beth or Daryl could answer, the door clicked closed again.


End file.
